Everything Will Be Okay
by Ms.DruTheFanFictionWriter
Summary: After Rochelle And Ellis get separated from Nick and Coach will they be okay?Will they find the rest of their group? Will new relationship status be made? I suck at summarizing Ellis


**I didn't spend much time on it, and I decided to see if you guys would want me to finish it so here ya go:):**

"**_RUN RO, RUN!"Ellis sweet country voice yelled at me, as a giant fist of red-ish pink flesh knocked me down. I continued to crawl, Nick and Coach's words echoing in my head. "Go! We'll catch up!" As the giant beast turned its attacks to something else I managed to get to my feet, the pain lacing its way through my body. The red door, that was my heaven in this hell on earth, was nearly inches away, when skinny legs wrapped around me. "ELLIS!"I screamed, as my body banged into walls and trees. The jockey led me up the stairs to the Safe House, and banged me into the door, and was about to throw me over the railing, when its body went limp and it fell off of me. I collapsed inside the safe house, and Ellis closed the door. "Thanks.."I panted, and tried to pull myself together. "Jockey got ya good!"He frowned, and helped me onto the table. "Yea..But you saved me."I smiled, handing him my health pack. "Turn?"He asked, finishing up my side. With a groan, I faced away from him, my shirt clinging to each inch of my torso from sweat and blood. His hissing intake of breath assured me, it looked as bad as it felt. "Ro?"I heard Ellis breath, his voice shaking. "Yea?"I wondered, getting ready for the worse. "I..I can't.."He exhaled, and I immediately felt relived. He just couldn't deal with the blood! "It's okay Ellis..I can wait for Nick or Coach."I assured him, and slowly turned to face him. He was as pale as a ghost, and his hands were shaking. "Really, I'm fine.."I smiled, and took the gauze from his hands. Poor kid, I'd never seen someone so frightened. I grabbed his arms, and pulled him to me, ignoring the pain that it caused in my back, and wrapped my arms around him. "Its really bad.."He whispered to me, keeping his arms down. "Its fine. I'm fine. They'll be fine.."I lied, and pulled back to look at him. "They will be fine.."I said yet again, and I could tell he know, as well as me, they wouldn't be. "We'll be fine."He corrected me, and I watched as he forced a smile. "Yea.."I breathed, and stared mindlessly at the swarm of zombies forming outside. They weren't swarming around something, just swarming, which mean Nick and Coach were dead. I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to cry in front of Ellis. "I wont let you get hurt Rochelle."He told me, pulling me back into a hug. For awhile we stayed like that, the only sounds were our sobs and the occasional howl of a zombie. The saddest thing about this whole thing was that some of the things we shot once were like us. Normal people who cried, felt pain, smiled, breathed, ate. I knew,soon, we would be like them. CEDA had lied to us, and we were gonna die. After what seemed like hours, we departed and I watched as he locked up the door. "We won't be okay..."I whispered to myself, staring at the empty food wrappers that were from previous survivors. Soon boxes were piled in front of the door, and Ellis asleep in the corner. I remained on the table, mindlessly staring at my feet, letting the pain spread through my body. I would have to let the wounds stay un-patched. Ellis couldn't handle it. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder shook the walls as a few boxes fell from their unsteady placings. I was giving up. I promised at the beginning of this I would fight. Would fight for my mother and father. For my family and friends. For everything. I couldn't though. I was failing them, letting their deaths go in vain, and I had no choice. I hopped off the table and grabbed the nearest box, throwing it against the wall, and watching as an assortment of bullets rolled around the floor, looking like a decoration of beads on a carpet. I screamed aloud for everyone I knew, and the anger I was feeling at having to give up, as I watched a second box hit the ground, and several types of guns joining their ammunition on the floor. "Rochelle!"I heard Ellis yell, and he sounded distant. Distant from me and my anger. Not down a tunnel, just distant. Another box hit the wall, scattering health packs. Another with pills and adrenaline. More Guns. More Health packs. I picked up another box, and before I got to throw it, everything went black._**

**Reviews Are Like Decorative Bullets XD **


End file.
